A Dark and Stormy Night
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Harry gets sick on an Auror stakeout, but Ginny knows just what to do to nurse him back to health. Harry/Ginny fluff. M for a reason, but not too raunchy.


A story I found on a flash drive, originally for LJ. A short piece of Harry/Ginny fluff. All recognizable characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling.

It was a dark and stormy night. In fact, the last several days had been dark and stormy and wet and cold and miserable, a fact that Harry was all too aware of having been on an Auror stakeout during the entire period. Since the subject of the stakeout was hiding in a Muggle area, they had to be especially careful with spells and charms and Harry's warming and water-repelling charms had weakened as the day went on. So much so, that he nearly missed the target when he tried to slip away during a particularly heavy squall, but Harry spotted him and managed to cast an anti-Apparition spell. Their ensuing duel was vicious and Harry was nearly overwhelmed before the rest of the team moved in and quickly _Incarceroused_ the suspect.

"Still showboating, eh, Potter?" Gawain Robards smirked as the team returned to the Ministry.

"Go bugger yourself," Harry mumbled, then aloud he said, "I was cold and wet. I've been out in the bleeding rain for four days. And before you say anything, I know all the charms but there were too many Muggles around for me to make them too potent."

"A poor excuse is better than none, I suppose," Robards said unsympathetically. "Be here early to do the paperwork."

Harry apparated to the front door of Grimmauld Place, arriving during a particularly heavy rain and was thoroughly soaked and chilled by the time he spelled the door open and entered.

"Ginny?" He shouted hoarsely and hopefully, but there was no answer.

Harry sighed. This stakeout had not only given him a good start on pneumonia, but had made him short tempered with Ginny. Last night, when she had started dressing to go home, he had muttered something about her loving her old home more than him.

He hadn't meant it quite that way, but she reacted with typical Weasley fury and Harry knew he was lucky to have escaped without being Bat Bogeyed. He had only been trying to express his frustration with her not being willing to spend the entire night with him except on very rare occasions.

So, he had a lonely dinner of barely warm soup and a shot of Fire Whiskey and dragged his aching body up the steps to his bedroom. He knew he should shower first but he was simply too worn out and after shedding his soaked clothing, crawled naked under his blankets and drifted off into a restless and fitful slumber.

A few hours later he awoke to the feel of a cool hand on his fevered brow. He opened his eyes and stared into Ginny's sweet brown orbs, which were looking at him with annoyance, but also with what he hoped was a touch of love.

"I swear, Harry Potter, I leave you for a day and you practically kill yourself. Kingsley flooed me about the mission today. What are you trying to prove, dueling with someone like you did?"

"I have to prove myself, pull my weight, Ginny," Harry mumbled, his throat raw and sore.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone anymore, Harry!" She snorted and flung her long red locks over her shoulder. "You've shown what you can do."

Harry knew she was right, but many of the other Auror trainees and newly-minted Aurors were jealous of him being allowed into the program without N.E.W.T.S.

"You know how I feel about that..." Harry started, then, stopped as Ginny kissed him gently.

"Harry, you're more stubborn and hardheaded than a Weasley. Now, shut up and go to sleep."

"You...you're staying with me?"

"Of course," she said gently as she got under the blankets. "Now, be a good boy and rest up and maybe there will be a nice reward for you tomorrow."

Ginny pulled his head to her breasts and Harry snuggled into her warmth, only slightly unhappy that she had a tee shirt on. Still, her breasts were soft and she smelled of strawberry and vanilla. Harry made a couple of feeble attempts to slip his hand under her shirt to fondle her bum, but he quickly fell back to sleep.

Harry awoke several hours later to what he thought was someone rapping on the window and reached for Ginny, but she wasn't there. He was starting to sit up when she crawled back into bed and pulled his head to her breasts again.

"More sleep, Harry, you're still feverish, but I think you're getting better."

"I'd sleep better if you weren't wearing a shirt," he said, latching his mouth onto one of her nipples through the cloth.

"It's still chilly," she said. "Now, behave and we'll see about some fun in a few more hours."

A few more hours passed and Harry woke up again as he felt Ginny get out of bed. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand and saw her dressing.

"You're leaving?" He tried not to whine, but failed.

"I have a game, Harry," she reminded him, pulling her jersey on. "I'll be back when it's over, I promise. There's tea and toast on the other nightstand. You eat, then go back to sleep. Promise me you will."

Harry nodded, then, asked, "Um, did I hear someone knocking earlier?"

"It was an owl from the Ministry, from Robards asking why you weren't at work."

Harry panicked and tried to get up, but Ginny firmly pushed him back into bed.

"No, Harry, you're still feverish. If you try to go in, you'll just get sicker and probably infect half your team."

"But, I have work to do and..." Harry shut up when he saw her glare.

"We talked about this last night, Harry, although you might not remember," she said, sitting on the bed and taking his hand. "You don't have anything else to prove to the Ministry, to Robards, to anyone, not even me. Besides, I sent a return owl telling Robards if he didn't lighten up on you, I'd give him a Bat Bogey Hex that would last for days."

Harry couldn't stop his chuckle, then, quickly sobered up.

"I have a job, responsibilities..."

"Nothing in your job description says you have to work yourself sick, and then go into work sick. I've owled Kingsley, as well, and he said to tell you to take the rest of the weekend off."

Harry wanted to protest, but Ginny's lips were on his and her tongue was busy inside his mouth. After several minutes, she backed off and gave him a look that started his groin tightening.

"Be a good boy, eat your breakfast and sleep some more, and I'll be exceedingly, ah, grateful when I get back from my game." Her smile and the gleam in her eye almost made him come then and there.

"I'll be good." Harry promised.

"You'd better be," she snorted as she got up, "or I'll go shack up with Oliver Wood."

Harry did as she ordered and a few hours later, though still weak and a little feverish, was just waking up as he felt Ginny sit on the bed and get under the covers. He groaned a bit as her warm, freshly washed, naked body snuggled up to his.

"So, were you a good boy and ate and slept like I told you to?" Her grin was predatory.

"Yes, dear," Harry replied with his best smirk.

"Don't you 'yes, dear' me, Harry Potter," she growled. "Now, I think I promised you a reward."

She rolled on top of him, her breasts pressed into his chest and her legs straddling his hips, her soft hair tickling his cock. She ravished his mouth and soon had him moaning. He wanted nothing more than to roll her under him and shag her within an inch of her life, but his muscles wouldn't respond to the signals from his brain.

"Just let me take care of everything, Harry," she told him as she finally let him catch his breath. "I don't want you to try too much while you're still sick. Just let me...oh, yes."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt her slip onto him, her tight, wet warmth surrounding his cock like a velvet sheath.

She sat up and began to ride him in earnest, her hair flying, her face flushed, her breasts bobbing in erotic syncopation with the thrusts of her hips. He saw her worry her lower lip with her upper teeth and knew she was close, so he took one hand off her hips and found her clit. As he stroked and pinched it, she came undone, clenching him tightly inside her.

"Oh, fuck! Harry! Yes!" She continued to spasm around him as she rode out her orgasm.

Harry shouted and came. He couldn't have held back if he had wanted to, which of course, he didn't.

He pulled her down and hugged her tightly as they both continued to shudder with pleasure and release.

As they cuddled in the afterglow, kissing and stroking, Harry finally let out a sigh.

"Well, you have to go, I guess. Right?"

"I'm staying tonight, Harry, don't worry. I want to make sure you don't go all stupid on me in the morning and try to go into work."

Harry stifled his snicker. "Well, that may not be the nicest reason, but any reason that means I can wake up with you beside me is worth it. Maybe I should catch cold more often."

"Harry." She sighed. "You know I want to stay with you. In fact, if you still want me, take a few days off after New Year's Day and help me move in."

"Really?!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"You're such a boy. Yes, really. I just needed a few months to get my parents to accept it and to warn my brothers to stay off my case. And yours. Charlie needed a minor Bat Bogey to convince him."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm not worried about that hypocrite," Ginny snorted. "'You're too young to live with someone, Ginny,' he says as he fondles Hermione's bum in front of me. And she doesn't even smack him anymore when he does it."

Harry laughed. "Will you smack me if I fondle your bum in front of Ron?"

"No, but I'll smack you if you fondle Hermione's. Now, let me get us something to eat and we'll see about another go. Alright?"

Harry could only nod as she bounced out of bed and headed to the kitchen starkers, her tight buns swaying sexily as Harry felt himself begin to harden again.

She came back a few minutes later with a tray of food and they sat in bed eating it. Harry ate with gusto.

"Well, I guess my nursing skills have restored you, eh?" Ginny asked as she ran her small calloused hand up his thigh.

"Well, I doubt if St. Mungo's would approve of your method of therapy or your bedside manner, but I certainly do. Now, you said something about a second round?"

Ginny squealed as Harry rolled her under him and finding her still wet and warm, quickly lined himself up and thrust into her. She moaned with delight as he filled her, her hips quickly matching his rhythm. It wasn't long before they were both coming again, Ginny holding Harry to her tightly as he felt him throb and spill into her as her body pulsed with pleasure around him.

"Maybe I'll catch the next cold," Ginny panted as Harry rolled off her and she curled into his shoulder.

"You know I'll always take care of you, Ginny," Harry said as he kissed her softly. "Once you've moved in, I'll bathe you and massage you after your practices. As long as you promise me the same after missions like the one I just had."

"I'll do it even if you've sat at your desk all day, if it gets me a shag just like the last one!"


End file.
